Pressure pickups are normally connected to a pressurized conduit or a pressurized container by means of a process connection. For minimized logistic expenditure, it is desirable that a precalibrated standard module of pressure pickup can be joined to a variety of process connections, as needed, without there being adverse effects on the calibration due to the joining of the standard module with the process connection. Having said that, hygienic applications require joints free of dead space and gaps, in order to ensure a simple cleaning of the medium-containing containers, or medium-conveying conduits, on which the pressure pickup is mounted. For avoiding gaps, the pressure switch of the Efector 500 family with the designation PI2053 of the firm ifm Electronik employs a metal seal. In this assembly, the absence of effects on the calibration of the pressure pickup seems doubtful based on the required increased compressive force.